A Day With Justin
by matokinite76
Summary: kencan kali ini sangat dinanti-nantikan oleh Daehyun mengingat belakangan ini pekerjaan kantor membuatnya jarang bertemu dengan kekasihnya, yoo youngjae. Namun ekspektasi tidak sesuai dengan realita. seseorang tengah merusak rencana kencan Daehyun dengan Youngjae! siapakah sosok tersebut? / bad summary / DaeJae Fanfiction / Review Juseyong


Youngjae mematut dirinya sekali lagi. Baiklah dirinya sudah cukup rapih hari ini. Kaos polos berwarna putih dengan balutan sweater tipis bewarna cokelat muda membalut tubuhnya yang mungil. Dan sekarang Youngjae hanya akan memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada penampilannya kali ini. Parfume. Diambilnya botol berbentuk diamond bewarna putih yang berada di depannya. Menyemprotkannya beberapa kali di area tertentu tubuhnya. Seketika wangi chamomile—bunga favoritnya—menyebar ke setiap sudut kamarnya.

"Baiklah. Sudah cukup dandannya." Youngjae tersenyum puas dengan penampilan dirinya di cermin. Melirik sekilas jam tangannya. Seharusnya sosok tersebut sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Sepertinya sosok tersebut agak sedikit terlambat, jadi sebaiknya ia menunggu di ruang tamu saja.

"Youngjae-ah, kau sudah bangun? Dan eh? Tumben sekali sudah sangat rapih?" Sapa sosok wanita cantik yang tengah duduk santai di ruang tengah dengan bayi laki-laki berada di pangkuannya.

"Justin-ah~~" tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan ibu-nya, Youngjae segera bergegas dan mengambil alih bayi kecil yang berada di pangkuan ibu-nya. Digendongnya bayi laki-laki menggemaskan yang bernama Justin.

"Justin-ah~~ apa kah kau merindukanku? Iya kan?" Tanya Youngjae yang hanya dijawab kekehan oleh Justin.

"Cih! Selalu saja mengabaikan pertanyaanku jika sudah ada Justin."

"Ibu. Kenapa Justin ada di sini? Kemana nenek Lim?"

"Nenek Lim sedang ada urusan sebentar. Jadi, ia menitipkan Justin ke rumah kita." Jawab nyonya Yoo seraya bangkit dari duduknyaa

"Justin-ah, apa kau kesepian?" Tanya Youngjae sekali lagi yang hanya dijawab dengan kekehan.

Justin adalah anak dari pasangan Lim yang tinggal persis di samping rumah Youngjae. Bibi Lim menikah dengan seseorang yang berasal dari Australia setahun yang lalu. Dengar-dengar sih mereka bertemu saat sedang melakukan Project berskala internasional, dan kemudian mereka jatuh cinta, setelah satu bulan berpacaran, suami bibi Lim langsung melamarnya. Satu tahun menikah, keluarga kecil bibi Lim dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki, dan itu adalah Justin. Sayangnya, karena ke dua pasangan tersebut adalah tipikal orang yang sangat suka bekerja alias _workaholic_ , jadi selama lima hari dalam seminggu Justin akan diurus oleh ibunya bibi Lim, alias neneknya Justin. Namun sepertinya hari ini, nenek Lim sedang memiliki urusan yang sangat penting jadi tidak bisa membawa Justin ikut bersamanya. Jika sedang terjadi hal seperti ini, biasanya keluarga Youngjae akan sangat senang hati mengurus Justin. Mengingat Youngjae adalah anak satu-satunya dan ingin sekali memiliki adik. Jadi, baginya kehadiran Justin di rumahnya sangatlah menyenangkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ibu mau kemana?" Tanya Youngjae setelah menyadari bahwa saat ini ibunya terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan dress bewarna navy dan juga wajahnya yang dipoles tipis dengan make up.

"Ah ya, ibu hampir lupa. Hari ini ayahmu meminta ibu untuk menemaninya ke acara pesta kolega bisnisnya. Sepertinya akan pulang larut. Jadi, kau bisa kan menjaga Justin selama nenek Lim pergi?"

"Ah tapi ibu, aku jugaa—"

"Maaf Jae-ie, ibu harus bergegas sekarang. Ayahmu akan marah jika ibu telat. Selamat bersenang-senang, sayang." Nyonya Yoo segera mengambil tas yang berada di meja, mencium pipi Youngjae sekilas kemudian pergi meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih ingin memproteskan suatu hal.

"Ibu! Ibu!" Teriak Youngjae yang tetap diabaikan nyonya Yoo.

"Haish, bagaimana ini Justin-ah?"

"Bububu ba!"

"Bukannya aku tidak ingin mengajakmu bermain, hanya saja aku ada kencan dengan kekasihku. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Haish bagaimana ini?"selagi Youngjae menggerutu kebingungan tentang nasib kencannya, terdengar suara bel pintu rumahnya beberapa kali. Sepertinya sosok yang di tunggu-tunggu Youngjae sedari tadi sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

Diletakkan Justin di karpet ruang tengah kemudian dengan langkah lunglai, Youngjae membuka pintu rumahnya. Di depannya terlihat sosok laki-laki yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari tinggi Youngjae tengah tersenyum dengan manisnya. Kulit tan eksotisnya tertutupi oleh kaos bewarna biru langit yang dibalut dengan blazer putihnya. Membuat laki-laki tersebut semakin terlihat tampan dan sangat berkarisma.

"Hai, apa kau sudah siap untuk kencan kita hari ini, sayang?"

"Ah itu…Daehyun-ie, sepertinya kita sedikit memiliki masalah." Jawab Youngjae dengan lesu. Laki-laki tampan nan berkarisma yang bernama Daehyun tersebut mengernyit bingung tanpa sedikitpun menggulung senyum manisnya. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud kekasihnya sebagai 'masalah'. Mengerti arti dari ekspresi Daehyun, Youngjae membuka daun pintu rumahnya lebih lebar dan menyingkirkan dirinya dari hadapan Daehyun. Seketika Daehyun mengerti maksud dari masalah yang dimaksud Youngjae.

Justin.

Si bayi mungil nan menggemaskan yang terkadang sering membuat Daehyun cemburu dan iri setengah mampus.

Youngjae tesenyum melas. "Nenek Lim sepertinya sedang memiliki urusan yang sangat penting sehingga tidak bisa membawa Justin ikut dengannya, jadi nenek Lim menitipkan Justin dengan Ibu. Tetapi ternyata ibu juga harus pergi menemani ayah ke pesta kolega bisnisnya. Aku sudah menjelaskan ke ibu bahwa aku juga memiliki acara, tapi ibu sepertinya sedang buru-buru dan mengabaikan alasanku." Jelas Youngjae panjang lebar.

"Apa Justin akan…?" Tanya Daehyun ragu. Sebenarnya Daehyun tidak perlu menanyakan hal yang sudah ia ketahui jawabannya.

"Iya, ia akan aku bawa kencan denganmu kali ini."

"Tapi, sayang, aku sudah sangat menanti-nantikan hari ini. Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan tempat apa saja yang akan kita kunjungi. Tidak bisakah Justin kita titipkan ke tempat bermain khusus anak-anak balita?" Tanya Daehyun memelas. Ini jelas di luar ekspektasi Daehyun. Ia padahal sudah sangat menunggu-nunggu hari ini. Dimana akhirnya ia bisa berduaan lagi dengan sosok yang sudah bersamanya selama tujuh tahun setelah sekian lama ia sibuk dengan urusan perusahaannya.

Youngjae menggeleng tegas. Menandakan bahwa ia tidak bisa menitipkan Justin ke tempat bermain khusus balita. Bukan karena Youngjae tidak mau, lebih tepatnya Justin yang tidak mau ditinggal di tempat seperti itu. Justin tidak akan berhenti menangis jika ia ditempatkan di tempat bermain khusus anak-anak balita.

"Tjae Tjae!" Belum sempat Daehyun membalas, Justin sudah lebih dulu merangkak menghampiri kaki Youngjae. Mengangkat kedua tangannya, meminta untuk di gendong olehnya. "Hei _little trouble_ , kau ingin di gendong rupanya." Youngjae tertawa kecil kemudian mengangkat Justin dan membawanya ke dalam gendongannya.

"Jadi, bisakah Justin ikut kali ini? Boleh yaa sayang? _Please_. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkannya sendiri." Tanya Youngjae sekali lagi dan Daehyun hanya menghela nafas pasrah, menganggukkan kepalanya bahwa ia mengizinkan. Bagaimana ia bisa menolak permintaan kekasihnya yang sangat cantik jika Youngjae tau cara ampuh membujuknya adalah dengan mata _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Yey! Kita akan pergi jalan-jalan hari ini Justin-ah" pekik Youngjae senang. "Terimakasih Dae-ah, kau memang yang terbaik! _My one and only,_ Jung Daehyun."

"Tentu saja, aku satu-satunya. Tidak akan ada laki-laki yang mengalahkan pesona seorang Jung Daehyun dimata Yoo Youngjae-ku." Jawab Daehyun dengan penyakit narsisnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong bisakah aku mendapatkan jatahku sekarang? Hm?" Tanya Daehyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya. Dirinya sudah sangat siap untuk mendaptkan ciuman dari bibir pink kekasihnya. Youngjae hanya berdecih pelan dengan senyum malu-malunya. Ketika dirinya sudah ingin mencium pipi Daehyun, Justin lebih dulu menepuk pipi Daehyun keras. Menimbulkan suara rintihan dari pemiliknya. Youngjae yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya terkekeh begitu pula dengan Justin yang juga ikut tertawa. Sedangkan Daehyun sudah memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi. Sudah dibilangkan, ada hal yang membuat Daehyun agak tidak suka dengan kehadiran Justin. Tapi itu bukan berarti ia membenci Justin.

Setelah puas tertawa, Youngjae mengangkat Justin sedikit lebih tinggi hingga membuat wajahnya dan wajah Justin sejajar. "Baiklah, kau mau kemana hari ini, _little trouble_?"

"Souriiii kyak~" jawab Justin dengan bahasa bayinya, tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan miniatur dinasaurus yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

" _So, do you want to go to the zoo and see the dinasours?"_

"Baba buuu!" Jawab Justin dengan semangat.

" _Alright then._ Daehyun _hyung_ akan membawamu ke sana. _But, with one condition._ Nanti-nanti, saat Dae _hyung_ ingin berduaan dengan Youngjae _hyung,_ kau harus mengizinkannya, oke?" Timpal Daehyun setelah dirinya sempat diabaikan beberapa menit dan tentunya setelah mengalah dengan perasaan kesalnya pada Justin yang membuatnya gagal di cium oleh kekasih tersayangnya.

"Eng eng." Justin mengangguk semangat, seolah-olah dirinya mengerti dengan syarat yang diberikan oleh Daehyun.

" _Oke then, give Dae hyung a high five._ " Daehyun mengangkat tangan kanannya kemudian langsung disambut oleh tangan kiri Justin yang mungil. Deal sudah perjanjian mereka. Sedangkan Youngjae hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan dua laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mempersiapkan keperluan untuk pergi ke kebun binatang. Kalian berdua bisa tunggu di ruang tengah terlebih dahulu."

 _ **-A day With Justin-**_

"Lihat Dae, ada jerapah! Bisakah kita ke sana? Bisakah bisakah?" Tanya Youngjae pada Daehyun dengan antusias. Daehyun yang melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya hanya tersenyum simpul. Bukankah kekasihnya sangat menggemaskan? Bahkan disaat umurnya akan menginjak 25 tahun tetap saja kelakuannya seperti anak kecil. Dan sekali lagi adakah bagi Daehyun untuk menolak permintaan kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat senang. Bahkan saat ini Daehyun ragu, sebenarnya siapa yang sedang mengajak bermain siapa.

"Woah~ jerapahnya tinggi sekali yaa Justin,"

"Pahhh pahhh" jawab Justin dengan kedua tangannya terjulur ke depan seperti ingin minta di gendong oleh jerapah. Youngjae yang melihat kelakuan Justin hanya terkekeh gemas. Inilah mengapa dia mencintai anak kecil. Karena anak kecil terlalu menggemaskan dan sangat polos.

"Kau hanya akan jatuh jika meminta jerapah menggendongmu, Justin-ah," Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri dua anak kecil yang sedang antusias melihat jerapah.

"Pahhh pahhh," jawab Justin, tangannya masih menjulur-julur ke depan masih bersikeras untuk di gendong oleh jerapah.

"Kau ingin gendong seperti jerapah, baiklah akan _hyung_ lakukan," Youngjae mengernyit bingung ke arah Daehyun. Tatapan matanya seperti mengatakan _apa kau yakin ingin menggendong Justin? Apa kau mengerti cara menggendong anak kecil, Dae?_

Daehyun hanya mengedipkan matanya sebagai respon dari tatapan ragu Youngjae, sedangkan Justin yang mendengar perkataan Daehyun segera mengulurkan tangannya ke Daehyun. Meminta Daehyun untuk menggendongnya seperti jerapah. Tanpa ragu, Daehyun langsung mengambil alih Justin. Mengabaikan tatapan khawatir dan takut dari Youngjae kemudian mletakkannya di belakang leher Daehyun.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau suka Justin-ah?"

"Ga ga gaaa!" Jawab Justin dengan tangan yang menepuk-nepuk menandakan bahwa ia sangat menyukai digendong seperti ini oleh Daehyun.

"Kau yakin, bisa menggendongnya?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan sayang. Kau hanya perlu pecaya padaku, oke?"

"Hmm baiklah, tapi—"

"Ssstt! Lagi pula kau sudah cukup lelah bukan menggendong Justin, sekarang biar aku menganggantikanmu, oke? Dan tidak ada banyak protes lagi." Youngjae mengangguk mengerti. Baiklah sepertinya kekhawatirannya hanya sia-sia belaka. Sebaiknya ia mulai mempercayai Justin kepada kekasihnya.

"Baiklah Justin, apa kau ingin melihat harimau?"

"Aummm aummm"

" _Then, lets go!"_

 _ **-A Day with Justin-**_

Setelah tiga puluh menit mengitari sekitar kebun binatang, Youngjae dan Daehyun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Setidaknya duduk sebentar dapat menghilangkan sedikit rasa pegal karena terus-terusan keliling melihat satu binatang ke binatang lainnya. Ditambah Daehyun harus mengistirahatkan lehernya sebelum kaku tidak dapat digerakkan karena terlalu lama menggendong Justin di lehernya.

"Daehyunnie~ apa kau masih lelah?"

"Emm sepertinya sudah sedikit hilang lelahnya. Apa ada tempa yang ingin kau kunjungi, cantik?" Youngjae mengangguk mantap, matanya berbinar-binar seperti tidak sabar ingin memberi tau Daehyun tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi. Dan itu membuat level kegemasan Youngjae menambah menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Sebenarnya, siapa sih yang masih anak kecil? Justin yang berada di gendongan Youngjae, atau Youngjae sendiri yang masih terlihat seperti anak kecil? Kalo dipikir-pikir, sejak dulu Youngjae selalu terlihat antusias jika melihat suatu hal yang disuka anak kecil. _Aigoo,_ ternyata memang umur tidak menggambarkan sifat seseorang.

Tanpa banyak babibu Youngjae segera menarik lengan Daehyun. "Jae baby, pelan-pelan saja oke?" Astaga, dalam keadaan sedang menggendong Justin bisa-bisanya Youngjae masih berjalan sangat cepat dan menariknya dengan penuh tenaga. Daehyun saja yang menggendong Justin selama tiga puluh menit sambil mengitari kebun binatang sudah menguras habis hampir seluruh tenaganya. Sebenarnya, masih berapa banyak lagi energi yang disimpan Youngjae?

Langkah kaki mereka terhenti di sebuah toko souvenir. Ah benar. Daehyun lupa bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak akan pernah melupakan untuk mampir ke toko souvenir.

"Dae Dae! Apakah ini terlihat lucu?" Tanya Youngjae dengan bando kelinci yang sudah terpasang di kepalanya. Seketika itu juga pipi Daehyun memanas. Ingin sekali ia menculik Youngjae dan membawanya ke dalam kamar tidurnya saat ini juga. Lihatlah, Youngjae begitu imut dengan bando kelinci yang terlihat sangat cocok dengan wajahnya.

"Kalo untuk Justin pakai bando gajah saja yaa," Youngjae memasangkan bando gajah di kepala mungil Justin, kemudian terkekeh gemas karena Justin saat ini terlihat seperti anak gajah yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Pahhh pahhhh" tangan Justin menjulur ke depan seperti ingin mengambil sesuatu. Youngjae yang menyadari apa yang diinginkan Justin segera mengambil benda tersebut.

"Justin mau boneka jerapah rupanya. Ini, Jae _hyung_ belikan." Segera setelah Youngjae megambil boneka Jerapah yang diinginkan Justin, bayi mungil tersebut langsung memeluk boneka tersebut yang ukurannya dua kali lipat dari besar tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu," Youngjae mengitari pandangannya ke setiap sudut toko. Ah pantas saja ia merasa kurang. Itu karena Daehyun belum mendapatkan bando binatangnya. Youngjae segera mengambil bando kuping koala tanpa pikir panjang. Sebenarnya sejak keliling melihat-lihat kebun binatang, tepat saat bagian melihat koala, Youngjae langsung terpikirkan tentang Daehyun. Bagaimana dulu laki-laki tersebut kerjaannya hanya makan dan tidur yang lama, selain itu dia juga selalu menempel pada Youngjae dan tidak bisa pergi dari sisi Youngjae barang sedikitpun.

"Dae juga harus pake ini,"

"Apa ini? Koala? Tapi aku inginnya harimau"

"Mana harimau. Kamu tuh cocoknya jadi koala dibanding jadi harimau tau. Lagi pula, bagiku koala terlihat menggemaskan. Ah, bisakah kau gendong Justin sebentar?" Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Daehyun langsung mengambil alih Justin yang masih memeluk boneka jerapahnya. Youngjae tersenyum kemudian memakaikan bando telinga koala ke kepala Daehyun.

Cup.

Daehyun membelalakkan matanya. Pasalnya kekasihnya sudah mulai berani mencuri ciuman di bibirnya dan Youngjae melakukannya di depan umum. Untung saja Justin tidak melihat adegan tersebut. Jika melihat mungkin bisa berabe urusannya karena sudah melakukan hal yang belum boleh dilihat anak balita seperti Justin.

"Aku akan ke kasir untuk membayar semua ini. Kau tunggu disini yaa,"

"Ya! Baby Yoo, kau main curang!" Tanpa mengabaikan teriakan Daehyun, Youngjae tetap berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua di belakang.

"Padahal aku mau minta yang lebih dari ciuman singkat seperti tadi." Gumam Daehyun. Sedetik kemudian setiap sudut bibirnya tertarik membuat seulas senyum yang jika seseorang melihatnya akan berpikir bahwa Daehyun gila.

" _Aigoo_ Justin-ah, bukankah Youngjae yang paling menggemaskan? Rasa-rasanya aku ingin menerkamnya. _Aing._ "

 _ **-A Day With Justin-**_

Katanya, jika kamu sedang senang atau sedang bersama seseorang yang kamu cintai, waktu akan begitu kejam padamu. Karena ia berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Seperti hari ini, bagi Youngjae dan Daehyun waktu melesat sangat cepat. Padahal rasanya baru lima menit mereka bersenang-senang. Padahal rasanya baru tadi matahari masih tergantung dengan gagahnya di langit.

"Dae,"

"Hmmm?" Gumam Daehyun pelan. Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan bersisian setelah seharian penuh menghabiskan waktu di kebun binatang. Justin sudah terlelap di bahu belakang Daehyun sedari lima belas menit yang lalu. Sepertinya Justin terlihat sangat kelelahan. Tapi Youngjae bersyukur, setidaknya hari ini Justin tidak menangis atau mengambek karena suatu hal.

Kota Seoul, meskipun sudah malam tetap masih ramai dengan berbagai macam aktivitas yang dilakukan warganya. Kebanyakan adalah orang yang baru selesai mengurusi kerjaan di kantornya. Kedai-kedai coffee, tempat makan, pedagang _street food_ juga masih sibuk mengurusi pelanggan yang tidak ada hentinya berdatangan. Kota ini, tidak akan pernah sepi oleh aktivitas warganya sampai kiamat. Kota dengan sejuta kesibukan.

"Aku sangat senang hari ini. Menghabiskan waktu bersamamu dan Justin. Rasanya seperti…" Youngjae menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak. "Seperti aku sudah memiliki keluarga kecilku."

Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Kekasihnya tengah menunduk menahan malu. Pipi putihnya sekarang terlihat memerah.

"Jae-ie, sebenarnya aku—"

"Oh? Youngjae-ah!"

"Lim _halmeoni*_?"

 **[*** _ **halmeoni = nenek]**_

" _Aigoo,_ aku baru saja ingin mengambil Justin di rumahmu. Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu di sini." Nenek Lim segera mengambil Justin yang terlelap di punggung Daehyun.

"Ah iya, kami juga baru saja ingin mengantar Justin pulang. Ah ya, ini milik Justin," Youngjae juga memberikan boneka jerapah yang baru dibelikannya untuk Justin tadi.

"Apa ini? Apakah hari ini kalian mengajak Justin ke kebun binatang?"

"Ah iya, kebetulan hari ini aku dan Daehyun akan pergi jadi sekalian saja aku mengajak Justin, mumpung dia ada di rumah."

"Ah maafkan aku, Youngjae- _ssi,_ Daehyun- _ssi,_ Justin jadi menganggu kencan kalian. Sebenarnya aku ada urusan mendadak hari ini jadi tidak bisa membawa Justin denganku. Tapi aku justru malah mengacaukan kencan kalian."

" _Eiii~_ tidak apa-apa Lim _halmeoni_ , aku senang Justin menemani kami hari ini." Jawab Daehyun dengan sopan.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya aku harus cepat pulang sebelum Justin terbangun dan tidak ingin pisah dengan Jae dan Dae _hyung_ -nya. Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah mau menemani Justin, Daehyun- _ssi,_ Youngjae- _ssi."_ Pamit nenek Lim, kemudian tubuhnya perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Ah senangnyaa~ ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tadi ingin mengatakan sesuatu Dae?"

"Emm…sebenarnya ada tempat yang masih ingin ku kunjungi, bisakah kau ikut denganku, Jae?"

 _ **-A Day With Justin-**_

"Apakah aku sudah boleh membuka mataku?"

" _No no no! Not yet, baby._ "

"Oh ayolah Dae, sebenarnya kau akan membawaku kemana? Dan kenapa pula aku harus menutup mataku seperti ini?" Daehyun hanya terkekeh pelan. Kekasihnya itu memang paling tidak bisa diam kalau sedang diberi kejutan.

" _Almost. Almost. And yup, you can open your eyes now."_ Titah Daehyun. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Youngjae segera membuka kedua matanya dan seketika itu juga tubuhnya kaku, matanya membulat.

"Ini…"

" _You like it, beb?"_

" _I love it Dae! This is perfect."_ Youngjae memerhatikan pemandangan di depannya. Saat ini Daehyun tengah membawanya ke hutan kota, dengan pohon-pohon yang dihiasi oleh lampu-lampu tumblr disetiap rantingnya. Membuatnya terlihat seperti jutaan bintang-bintang yang bersinar. Beberapa helai kelopak bunga sakura berguguran satu persatu tertiup angin mengingat bulan ini masih memasuki musim semi.

"Sakura…" gumam Youngjae pelan. Telapak tangannya menampung beberapa helai kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan.

"Jae-ie,"

"Hmmm?"

"Bisakah kau berbalik sebentar?" Youngjae yang bingung mendengar perkataan Daehyun segera membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Daehyun tengah berlutut di hadapannya. Posisi ini…

"Jae-ah, hari ini saat kau mengataka bahwa kau seperti memiliki keluarga kecilmu, sejujurnya, aku pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali melihatmu dan jatuh hati padamu, tidak ada hal lain yang kupikirkan selain aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu. Berdua melawan dunia."

"Aku ingin memiliki keluarga kecil denganmu. Menjadi tempat pertama yang kau cari ketika kau berada di ujung semangatmu. Menjadi wajah pertama yang kau lihat setelah bangun tidur dan wajah terakhir yang juga kau lihat sebelum kau terlelap dalam mimpi indahmu. Aku ingin tanganku ini menjadi pegangan yang kokoh untuk kau ajak kabur menggapai semua mimpi dan keinginanmu. Aku ingin bahu ini yang menjadi sandaran atas lelah dan air matamu. Dan aku ingin setiap doa-doaku menjadi selimut yang melindungimu dari kejamnya dunia."

Daehyun merogoh sesuatu di saku blazernya kemudian mengeluarkan kotak kecil bewarna merah hati, membukanya perlahan-lahan dan timbullah benda kecil berbentuk lingkaran dengan berlian bewarna merah muda di tengahnya sebagai penghiasnya.

"Jadi, Yoo Youngjae, maukah dan bersediakah kau mengganti margamu menjadi Jung Youngjae untukku? _Will you…marry me?_ "

Youngjae terdiam. Bisu seribu bahasa. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan. Saat ini, kekasihnya yang ia pacari selama tujuh tahun tengah melamarnya. Dengan cara yang sangat romantis. Dengan kata-kata yang mantap tanpa ada setitikpun keraguan disana. Maka, saat ini, yang Youngjae harus lakukan adalah menjawabnya dengan mantap tanpa keraguan.

"Apakah ada alasan untuk aku menolak lamaranmu, Dae?"

" _Of course not, my cutie_ _bunny."_

" _Then, I will."_

 _ **-A Day With Justin-**_

 _ **-END-**_

MEHEHEHE ANEH BANGET GA SIH INI FANFICT? AMPUN DAH PENGEN BANGET BIKIN FICT RINGAN SUSAH BANGET YAKKK;( Maaf yaa ini jadi kentang gini fictnya. Mau bikin drabble malah jadi failed akut huhuhu;(( btw, tetep tolong review fanfict ini yaaa^^ love you alll3 KEEP CALM AND FOREVER WITH B.A.P!


End file.
